lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclone in the Egress
|developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = Trail Blazer Studios |basedon = |rating = |release = September 9th, 2022 September 16th, 2022 |runtime = |language = English |pre = |succ = }} Cyclone in the Egress is an upcoming 2022 American - film produced and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. The film is directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, and stars an ensemble cast featuring as the titular character, , , , , and , alongside and in supporting roles. Trail conceived the premise of a dystopian science fantasy film in October of 2019 after initially canceling plans for his film Imagination Spike (2020) and continued planning it throughout that November, before the film entered official development that December when Trail announced it as a Trail Blazer Studios production with Pattinson, de Armas, and Dance being cast. Script work began in January of 2020, with additional cast members being added throughout the following month along with confirmation of its social science fiction elements. Cyclone in the Egress is scheduled to be theatrically released by Trail Blazer Studios on September 9th, 2022, internationally, and on September 16th, 2022, in the United States. Synopsis As the New World faces challenges over social and economical travesties, a timid realist ( ) carries the Quantificant Order resistance lead by his rivaling associate ( ) in a charge against the breaches of reality in hopes of fulfilling the prophecy in traveling to their promised land accessible from the Egress to escape from the world of corruption, all while a radical environmentalist attempts to destroy the New World to start a prospering new one by manipulating the prophecized mystical capabilities of the Egress which causes the world to turn against its manipulators. Cast and Characters * as Cyclone : A rogue and skilled adventurer and former heir to his father's tech company who is the emotional benefactor of the Quantificant Order, a resistance that opposes the New World, and discovers of the Egress' existence after learning about a prophecy surrounding both worlds that his father helped create and what he left behind for him within his blueprints which he uncovers after his niece Cloud brings him out of a self-imposed exile. Cyclone is influenced by for his resentment of technology and pursuit of a simple life alone, and has been deemed as "The McCoy", the "Id Good", "The Lancer", and an ENFP, while his name means "a device for removing small or powdered solids from air, water, or other gases or liquids by centrifugal force", which contrasts his desire to remove himself from the Egress. * as Cloud : Cyclone's supportive and caring niece who is experienced with technology unlike Cyclone and uses it as an advantage for her career as a robot fighter. Cloud was taken in by Cyclone for protection after the death of her parents, who had secret relations with the New World leaders that were covered up with their demise which she believes has connections to Shard's murder. Cloud has been deemed as "The Kirk", the "Ego Neutral", "The Smart Guy", and an ESTP, serving as a balance between Cyclone and August. * as August : An obsessive business manager who is the and of Lantern's company and the secret leader of the Quantificant Order and was employed to head the company and the resistance after the death of his former boss Shard's and is the one who controls a majority of Lantern's company behind his back by observing the enforcive control and influence the company has throughout the New World. August strongly believes that technology can save the world and protect nature while advancing further away from it which he is in denial about. August has been deemed as "The Spock", the "Superego Good", "The Leader", and an ISTJ, the exact opposite of Cyclone. * as Omen : A famed basketball player turned natural activist who opposes the advancements in technology and fights for the regulation of big tech conglomerates such as the companies run by Shard and Lantern, and is very focused on life as it is rather than using the Egress to escape from the rest of the world. Omen uses his strength and empowering voice in his advocacy, but does not his them to better himself from his opponents. Omen is influenced by and has been deemed as "The Big Guy" and an ESFP. * as Jewel : A geological analytics reporter who worked for Shard as his caretaker and personal aid assistant up until his death. Jewel is dominated by her grief and failure at protecting Shard from his attackers and has been shunned out of her business for being unable to do what was right to prevent the Cast Cubicle blueprints from falling into the wrong hands, tainting her reputation and putting herself on the run after being drawn into questioning by federal authorities who deem her involvement in a conspiracy against Shard. Jewel sees the world around her in a very detail-oriented approach which helps her find the truth within lies and goes about her investigation into Shard's murder with practical matters while not relying on the technological advancements surrounding her, and is willing to do things herself. Jewel has been deemed as "The Composer", "The Chick", and an ISFP. * as Lantern : An expert engineer and the profound business partner of Shard who helped establish his tech company and the creation of the Cast Cubicle for designing the Egress, although struggled with financing and was revoked of his ownership stake in the company by Shard and was one of millions let-go after the experiment with the Cast Cubicle exploded and was deemed a failure by Shard despite growing nature readings stating otherwise, although they went missing after Shard's murder which continues to haunt him. After he parted from Shard, Lantern used his behind-the-scenes operations and quiet position to take control of a self-established tech company of his own to continue in Shard's legacy while secretly searching for his missing blueprints and the Cast Cubicle to no success until Cyclone's arrival out of exile and uses his control to determine the philosophical benefits and mysteries that the Egress presents, and forms a relationship with Cloud while working together on their adventure and with the technology after initially rejecting the offer to join the Qantificant Order. Lantern has been deemed as "The Inspector", the "Superego Neutral", "The Sixth Ranger", and an ISTJ. * as Spade : An eco-terrorist who is obsessed with destroying the New World and its technological advancements to shape his future of the world by manipulating the Egress to spread as the dominant singular reality utilizing radical change. Spade sees the Egress as the preferred natural world of humanity and fears the technology of the New World and that it will corrupt the Egress. Spade is bent on using the Egress' mystical benefits to destroy the New World and challenges the prophecy of the New World and the Egress joining together as one by doing so, coming across the path of the Quantificant Order. Spade is influenced by Dance's role as Alan Jonah from (2019). Spade has been deemed as an INFJ. * as Shard : An entrepreneur and the father of Cyclone who was the of a global technology conglomerate that further advanced the New World with tools and resources to be less-dependant on the decaying nature and created the Cast Cubicle with partner Shear to design the Egress as an experiment of new livelihood outside of the rapid world but deemed it an experiment and shut down its operations, letting go millions of employees from his company including Shear, which was widely believed by the public as the reasoning for his murder which saw the theft of the Cast Cubicle although he intentionally left behind unused blueprints of the Cubicle to uncover a hidden secret within the Egress. Shard is influenced by James Halliday from (2018), and has been deemed as an INFP. Production Trailblazer101 conceived the premise for a dystopian science fantasy film on October 20th, 2019, after canceling plans for his Trail Blazer Studios film Imagination Spike (2020), which had similar themes implemented in it. After Trail chose to continue work on Imagination Spike, he pushed for this film to be significantly different from Imagination Spike with its' themes, tone, settings, and characters, and on November 18th, 2019, he began developing concepts for the film that were being revised from earlier versions of Imagination Spike, such as the simulation program the Egress and decided to title the series Cyclone in the Egress; that title was initially used for a planned television series spin-off of Imagination Spike that was in development since September 13th, 2019 until Trail scrapped it on October 1st, 2019, after becoming disinterested in it and favoring the spin-off television series Cyber Raiders instead, while concepts for the series were re-purposed for the spin-off Cycle of Life, which was announced on December 8th, 2019. The film was not intended to bear any similarities to the scrapped series other than the title, which Trail chose to take literally for the film with the main character being named Cyclone. By then, Trail chose to star in the film as Cyclone alongside the additions of and as Cloud and Spade, respectively, and officially announced the film for Trail Blazer Studios on December 20th, 2019, along with the cast additions. On January 10th, 2020, Trail began writing a screenplay for the film in his Creative Writing class under the working title Beyond the Barrier, which he continued working on as a full script for the film throughout the remainder of the month and completed the first scene for it by January 28th. On February 8th, 2020, Trail sought guidance from his brother Red Shogun in further developing the characters, themes, and genres for the film, and the following day, he added further info for the characters with , , and joined the cast as August, Lantern, and Shard, respectively, and on February 13th, 2020, and joined the cast as Omen and Jewel, respectively. Music To be added Trailers To be added Trivia * The film is partially influenced by (2018), (2014), and (2010) for the themes of , questioning and , , and . * The Quantificant Order resistance takes its' name from the of reality, while "Egress" means "A path or opening for going out; an exit." which implies that people are using the simulated world as a form of escapism from modern society and culture, although after being manipulated by both Spade and the Qantificant Order members, the Egress gain sentience and begins to attack the protagonists thus preventing their escapism. Additionally, Trail chose to have a Freudian Trio serve as the main protagonists of the film with Cyclone, Cloud, and August, as Cyclone and August are polar opposites of one another while Cloud is a balance between them. Trail expanded this to also form a Five-Man Band with the inclusions of Omen and Jewel, while Lantern serves as "The Sixth Ranger" tag-along. * The film's working title Beyond the Barrier was initially chosen by Trailblazer101 for the screenplay that he was writing in his Creative Writing class which was influenced by his vision for the film as he was unsure if he would want to make it a full script for the film, although after choosing to pursue this, he changed it to be the working title of the film while using the official title for the screenplay. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Cyclone in the Egress Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Dystopian Category:Social Science Fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Fantasy Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Films about nature Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about robots Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:September Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies